David Lodge
|family = Aleen Frances Smith (spouse) A.J. Lodge (son) Robin Lodge (daughter) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1989-present |status = Active |website = David Lodge }}David Lodge (born October 10, 1957) is an American voice actor who works for anime as well as animation and the video game community and is known for his voice work in the ''Power Rangers'' franchise. Two of his best-known voice roles there were as Villamax in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy and Loki in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. In anime, he voiced Kenpachi Zaraki in Bleach and Jiraiya in Naruto. In animation, he provides the voice of Luxor in Tutenstein and Tenderheart Bear in the 2010s Care Bears cartoons. In video games, he voices a variety of roles, especially in World of Warcraft. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Policeman B (ep. 54), Jusho Akahaji (eps. 55-56), Male Kikuko Benten (ep. 56), Moscow Policeman (ep. 58), KGB Agent (ep. 58), Butler (ep. 59), Basala Soldier (ep. 60), Indian Police Chief (ep. 60), Al Camone (ep. 61), Central African Soldier (ep. 61), East Naire Ambassador (ep. 61), Cocodad Colonel (ep. 65), Fortuneteller (ep. 65), Beauty's Victim (ep. 66), Police Commissioner (ep. 66), Joe (ep. 67), Monkey King (ep. 67), Scholar (ep. 67), Mafia Thug (ep. 69), News Anchor (ep. 69), LA Cop (ep. 72), Guinness (ep. 74), Johannesburg Cop (ep. 74), Mumba (ep. 74), Borodia's Man (ep. 76) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (Phuuz Dub) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Rhett Butler/Bakene (ep. 31), ANN Anchor (ep. 33) (Viz Dub) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Kyoichi Yaguchi (ep. 17) *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Mite *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Puppetmon *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Michel Takaishi, Mr. Inoue, Azulongmon, Gardromon (ep. 11) *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Dragozaur Army Forces, Drago Ceratops, Gomez *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Shinoda *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2000) - Lodo (ep. 1), Man A (ep. 1) *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Huntari, Robot Centipede (ep. 4) *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Midnight Express, Rail Racer *''The Prince of Tennis'' (2001-2005) - Kaoru Kaidō, Junichi Sasabe, Doctor (ep. 15) *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Rear Admiral, Big Guard (ep. 8), Jacob of the West (ep. 44) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Jiraiya, Medical Ninja (ep. 47), ANBU Black Op (ep. 72), Ōtora (ep. 76), Sand Villager B (ep. 76), Leaf Sentry (ep. 81), Race Announcer (ep. 102) *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' (2002) - Commander Daluma, Additional Voices *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' (2003) - Cerulean Knights *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Alvin, Bamu (ep. 60) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Kenpachi Zaraki (1st voice; eps. 20-243), Soken Ishida (eps. 44-45), Aldegor, Rikichi (ep. 52), Bount Victim (ep. 81), Bartender (ep. 83), Cloning Arrancar (eps. 128-131), Soul Reaper B (ep. 186), Soul Reaper D (ep. 206) *''MÄR'' (2005-2007) - Maira, Bols, Sneak Thief (ep. 15) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Tousai Munakata, Corrupt Businessman (ep. 9), Warehouse Worker (ep. 9), Knightmare Pilot (ep. 22), Britannian Officer (ep. 24), Additional Voices *''Tokko'' (2006) - Deputy Commissioner Ooizumi (ep. 1), Consulting Doctor (ep. 3), Technical Officer Shiraishi (eps. 4-5), Lab Guard (ep. 5) *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Nene, Death Roy, Elder (ep. 1), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 1) , Gran Kingdom General (ep. 3) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Jamo-roku (ep. 4), Villager (ep. 5) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Jiraiya, Sand Ninja (ep. 5), Gang Member #1 (ep. 180), Gang Member #2 (ep. 181) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Hong Gu, Xia Wang, Additional Voices *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Kazutano OVAs & Specials *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Governor (2nd voice), Additional Voices Anime Films *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) - Parrotmon *''Paprika'' (2006) - Dr. Toratarō Shima *''Tales from Earthsea'' (2006) - Slave Trader #3 *''Tekkonkinkreet'' (2006) - Suzuki/Rata *''Kite Liberator'' (2008) - Akiyama *''First Squad: The Moment of Truth'' (2009) - Monk *''Redline'' (2009) - President *''Legend of the Millennium Dragon'' (2011) - Wadatsumi Video Game Dubbing *''Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness'' (2007) - Archangel Vulcanus *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016-2019) - Wedge Kingcaid, Astrals, Vrv Dorden, Bahamut, Additional Voices *''Mobius Final Fantasy'' (2016-2019) - Cid, Additional Voices *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Jeralt External Links *David Lodge at the Internet Movie Database *David Lodge at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for PCB Productions